Never too late or is it?
by Back Up23
Summary: Non Magic. After Harry's parents die, Siri & Remy take care of Harry but what happens when Harry falls in love w/ the one person that only see's him as 'ruining his reputation' What does Draco do? He makes a plan to humiliate Harry. DMHP Adopt the story?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I suck at updating this story I just feel like it's not written well enough at all to keep going so I am going to re-do each chapter to make it more descriptive and at least 1,000 words each. On the stories from another site I write for, I have no trouble making 1,000-2,000 words, but I will try this to see if it works. Please don't get mad at me!

Sirius was sitting in his nice warm, cozy little flat, on his black leather couch, relaxing to the new CD he had just bought, when he got an emergency call from his partner saying there was severe damage from the Godric Hollow. He quickly got into his silver car and drove over to his best friend's house as quickly as he could. Once he got to the house, he ran up to the door and swung it open rapidly.

"Remus, Albus? What's going on?" His voice was cracking in fear of the worst and his eyes on the brim of tears.

"My dear boy, I know you are frightened about what I am going to tell you, but I'm afraid that James and Lily were murdered and neither of the Potters' made it," Albus said, though this time, instead of his eyes twinkling shining brightly, they were full of mourning and sorrow.

"Though, you may want to check the nursery, if my mind has not deceived me, I believe there is a little one waiting for you," he said in a bright tone as his eyes got the twinkle back. Sirius looked at Remus confused, wondering what the old man was talking about, though the moment he did; he looked just as puzzled as Sirius.

After Albus had left, leaving the two lovers in the living room, they bounded up the stairs and into the nursery on the left. The second they reached the nursery, they saw the one year-old lying on the floor next to his soft, blue baby blanket Lily made for him before he was born with tears in flooding the baby's eyes. Sirius briskly over to the youngster and picked him up, cradling him, until the two of them were calmed down enough. Remus had started gathering Harry's belongings: clothes, toys, bottles, and his diaper bag. When everything packed neatly in the car, Remus got his car seat from James and Lily's vehicle and added it to their car for the sleeping child before getting into the car with Sirius and driving away with remembrance of Harry's parents.

~.~

Harry potter lay in bed sleeping as he heard the sound of soft knocking on his bedroom door.

_'That must be Siri,'_ he thought.

He has not been able to eat or sleep at all from the nightmare he dreams of his parents every so often. He has to take sleeping pills at night for him to sleep and weight gaining pills because he is very under weight for a 15 year old. They are medications he has to take. If he smells food, he throws up every time for the reason of his stomach can't handle the aroma. He gets dizzy a lot and shaky if he doesn't take his pills. Sirius opened the door, walked in, and shook Harry awake.

"Hey buddy, wake up it's time for your first day of school," Sirius said While Harry tried to open his eyes.

"Siri? Do I have to go? This is just going to be another school where everyone ignores me...and I won't have a friend. I don't like that," Harry whispered.

"Yeah you have to go, pal, I want you to have an education, plus it's the law and Remy and I have to go work. Trust me, this school could be different than your previous ones," he said wishing Harry would talk more. To him, he loved hearing Harry's voice no matter how sad it sounded to him.

"I know I know..." He said as Sirius left and left Harry to get dressed. He put on Sirius's black T-shirt that has a red guitar across his chest and stomach, a pair of Sirius's dark faded blue jeans, and his pair of black Chuck Taylor's. He headed down the hall and went to the bathroom.

They lived in a two bedroom, 1 bathroom apartment. One room is Harry's and the other is Remus' and Sirius' room. He took light green pills and went into the kitchen to get a drink of water.

"Hey kiddo, are you feeling alright?" Remus asked.

They followed the same routine each time they moved. They never had enough money for anything and they had to keep moving when the bills got too high since they could barely pay them, so they moved often and each morning Remus would ask how he was feeling. Of course, Harry knew he was only asking that because he cared about him, but he hated answering it all in the same response.

"I'm fine, Remy." Harry said. Remus said that only his two special men can call him "Remy" and to Harry it made him feel special like someone was always there for him. He was waiting for Sirius to get out of the bedroom so he could give him a hug.

Sirius had emerged from the shared room, smelling of good cologne. He was wearing his work uniform, which consisted of a blue shirt, black pants, a tie, a nametag, and descent shoes. His hair was to his shoulders and curly.

Once Harry set his glass in the sink, he walked over to his godfather to give him his morning hug. Sirius smiled at him, hugging him back, and gave Remus a kiss after the hug between him and Harry. When they were ready to go, they got all of their stuff, walked out the apartment, locking the door behind them, and head towards the car.

Harry's stomach was growling the whole way towards the car Remus was driving them to school in. After putting his brief case in the back seat, Remus climbed in the front seat as Harry slid his bag onto the floor in front of the passenger's seat. Grabbing a hold of the seat belt and clicked it into the buckle, waiting until Remus was satisfied that he was in safety of the vehicle before driving off to the new school building he was taking himself and Harry for a new start.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry went up to the steps of his new school; it was huge! At least in Harry's eyes it was the largest school he had ever been to, it was almost like a castle! It had part of a pointed roof that made it seem like a castle anyway. Harry headed to the principles office, or what he had hoped was the direction of the principles office, when he ran into someone. The person that Harry bumped into, lost his balance and was now heavily on top of Harry, who was on bottom from the fall.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed as his green eyes met with a pair of gray eyes. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute until the other person cleared his throat to snap each of their thoughts back to reality and said, "Watch where you're going!" as he got off Harry and dusted the invisible dirt from his expensive black jacket. The dark haired boy hoisted him self up seeing that the mysterious male in front of him was not going to help him up.

"I'm sorry, I'm new here...I...uh...didn't...mean to..." Harry stammered, as he noticed this, he blushed deep red and took a deep, staggering breath. "Can you show me to the principles office? I'm a little lost."

"I guess; I'm going there anyway. I'm Draco Malfoy by the way," the boy, Draco, said as he held out his hand for a handshake.

"Harry Potter," He said and grabbed his hand, politely. Harry couldn't take his emerald eyes off Draco as they were walking and getting a clear view of Draco's ass while he walked a little further ahead of him. It had been a silent walk with the two boys as they reached the office. Harry mutely cursed himself in his mind once the other boy had opened the door to the roomy office.

"Yes? Can I help you?" The secretary asked, stacking some papers, and filing another stack.

"Harry is a new student here, you know and Mrs. Trelawney sent me here because I was interrupting the class again," Draco smirked.

"Oh yes, Mr. Potter, your godfather called saying you were coming today, I'm almost done printing your schedule. The principle is out right now so as for your punishment Mr. Malfoy, you get to show him around the school and take him to his classes," She said, once she finished the schedule, she handed it to Harry and slightly glaring at Draco. The bell rang, signaling class to be over at that point.

"Alright," Draco Led Harry out of the office to their 2nd hour class, which happened to be English.

"This is Professor Lupin's class; he's new too, so I don't know if he is easy or hard."

"Lupin? That's my godfathers boyfriend! I don't think he will be that hard, honestly." This was the most Harry has ever talked to someone since his parents'death, he doesn't understand why. Was it because Draco was an easy person to talk with? On the other hand, Harry fancies Draco. The two boys had reached the classroom in time for class to start, so they went to pick a seat.

"You are...?" Mr. Lupin asked, taking roll.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco stated a little bit conceitedly, with the tone that said 'you should already know who I am,' taking a seat in the middle.

"Hello Harry, I'll mark you on the roll sheet," Remus smiled at Harry.

"_This_ is your new job?"

"Yes, I thought I told you," Remus said with a small confused look on his face.

"No, you must of told Sirius," Harry responded as he got a nod from the teacher, he carefully chose a seat in the very back next to a red headed boy and a brunette.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley. That's Hermione Granger, nice to meet you," the red head introduced.

_'Well, maybe this wouldn't be such a bad year after all,'_ Harry thought as he smiled as thoughts began to form in his mind about what the rest of the year would be like.

"I'm Harry Potter; it's nice to meet you."

"So? Are you having a bad time already?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked and again, confused.

"Well, Malfoy is the most horrid git in the school; he's rude and just plain mean just because his family is rich and gives money to the school. I bet his father buys his grades for him," Ron scoffed and looked at Draco before turning his attention back to Harry, who was surprised.

"Really, he wasn't that mean to me at all when I met him in the hall," Harry wondered how Ron could say that about his first friend, but then again he hasn't been around Draco long enough for him to know if it were the truth Ron told him.

"Yeah, I mean he may not show it to you right now, but when he does, you will hate him probably as much as we do," he said, pointing to Hermione and himself.

"Will either of you care to explain this problem on the board?" Remus asked, knowing that they weren't paying any attention to what he was teaching.

"No, not really," Ron said looking away as Hermione did the same. Harry, however, got up to work everything that was wrong in a paragraph that was on the boar; he had gotten pretty good at mostly everything from having the same thing being taught in his previous schools; he hardly learned anything he doesn't know.

"Very good Harry, now, that is all for today. Since this is my first day and I'm sure you will be happy to hear that there will be no homework for today," he said as the bell rang and people cheered for having no homework, since they probably had loads of it all week, as they ran out of the classroom to their next class. Harry watched Draco leave the class room with his books before leaving himself behind to talk to Remus.

A/N: I really hope that readers will get into the longer chapters more and leave reviews. I will make the chapters more clear and more to where I will be able to update more and more. I know I said I would update more the last time I revised the chapters, but I seriously didn't have barely any chapter to go on for any updating!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry walked up to his godfather's lover after class, hoping he would be able to have a chance to talk to him before having to go to his next class. Remus stood in front of the now-empty classroom, gathering up the roll sheets from 1st and 2nd hour and the lesson plans he had mapped out for the week, and setting them down in a neat stack on his organized desk that had a picture of him, Sirius, Harry, James, and Lily. Lily was holding a smiling little baby Harry while James stood proudly, holding his wife, and Sirius and Remus were standing next to their friends and beside each other holding hands with a lot of love shining newly in their eyes.

"Remy!" Harry yelled excitedly with a big smile presented on his face as he hugged Remus after class.

"Guess what!"He shouted, pulling off on their hug to tell him.

"What?" Remus asked.

"I got 2 new friends!"

"That's great Harry, I'm so glad you are making friends, they are wonderful to have you as a friend you know," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, well I hope they don't decide to break our friendship later in the year, if we stay that long anyway," Harry replied, feeling sad about the idea. "Anyway, enough about me how do you like your new job?"

"I love it, it's absolutely wonderful!" he beamed aloud.

"That's brilliant, I mean, you should like your job, otherwise it would be horrid to get up for it in the mornings for nothing," Harry babbled on and on.

"You seem very happy today," Remus, pointed out the obvious as Harry blushed at that statement.

"I am! I have 2 new friends, a crush, and-" the dark haired boy started in a fast manner, hoping that Remus would not catch onto him having a crush once he said it; apparently he had.

"Did you say a crush?" Remus had a sly tone and enjoyed the conversation with Harry since he never had a chance to talk like with the boy as much as he would like too.

"Yes..." shyly said this, Harry looked at the ground, claiming his shoes to be the most interesting item in the room now.

"Who is it?" The teacher asked impatiently.

"I don't want to tell you! You're my teacher, it would be too awkward, plus I don't want Sirius to know!" He begged.

"I'm your friend, whom, you have known since you were a baby mind you. As for Sirius, I can promise to keep it a secret from him if you let me know. I won't make it awkward for you either, honest."

"Fine, but only if you promise," he raised his head up, breaking his concentration on his converse and said, "its Draco Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy? The blonde one you came in to my classroom late with today?" He asked, making sure he got the right person.

"The cute, sexy blonde one, you got that right."

"I never said cute and sexy," the teacher's left eye brow raised up in amusement.

"Hmm must've been in my head then," Harry answered smiling and laughing at the thought of calling Draco 'cute and sexy,' even though, to Harry, it was true.

"I don't need to give you the birds and the bees talk, do I Harry?" He joked and gave Harry a slight smirk that quickly faded into a chuckle.

"No way, I'm saving that one for Siri!" Remus and Harry laughed.

"Yes, that is definitely something I would have to see; a sex maniac, trying to give his godson 'The Talk,' I don't know if he would be able to handle all of that at a once, Little Prongslet," Remus replied, using the nick name they gave him when he was a baby.

"I think it would be funny to see too, wow, that was a long talk, I'll see you at later Remy, I really have to go to next class or I'll be late and I don't want that. I mean, I've already missed 1st hour and I was late to 2nd hour, maybe we can sit down together at lunch and talk some more together? I really liked having this random conversation with you,"

"Course we can Harry. It was a great random conversation; I hope to hear more from you. See you at lunch later Harry!"

"Ok, I think I'll give Sirius a scare when I ask him about 'The Birds and the Bees' tonight!" Harry joked once again before grasping the door knob in his right hand, getting ready to open the door to sprint to his next lesson: Math.

"I think you will land the poor mutt in a hospital, he may not be able to answer all your questions," he said as Harry turned the door knob and looked back at Remus.

"Better that, then giving me 'The Talk' I suppose, honestly he would probably getting many things mixed up and nothing would make sense anyways," he replied.

"Knowing Sirius, he would fake having Amnesia and 'forget' that he was supposed to be telling you about 'The Talk'," Harry's sides nearly hurt from laughter after hearing this, it was true though, Sirius would most likely find a very ridiculous way out of having to do something as embarrassing as giving someone the sex talk.

Harry walked out of the classroom, trying to regain control over his self, before trying to find out where his next class would be located. As he turned some corners and walking up and down long corridors, he looked at each label with the teacher's names and subjects. Finally turning another hall, he had found the math wing, which was not as crowded with other students as it probably was earlier.

He opened the door to the classroom to see people looking up at him, but what caught his eye was a pair of gray-bluish that that Harry lightly smiled to. Missing the smile Draco gave back to him, he went up to the teacher to introduce himself. Then he sat down in a left corner seat in the 3rd to last row where Draco watched him as the teacher started giving instructions on homework.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry took a seat and set his bag down next to his seat. During math class, Harry got side tracked by watching Draco, staring at him from the small distance of his seat. Draco's eyes met his as Harry turned away; the blond haired teenager grabbed his work and books along with his bag and went over to an empty seat next to Harry.

"You seem a little flushed Harry," Draco said as he sat down and noticed Harry turning pink in embarrassment of being caught staring.

"I'm fine, It's just I feel a little...umm...hey!" Harry laughed as Draco punched his arm in a friendly gesture.

"Alright class, examples of the homework is on the bored, get it done by the end of the hour!" she said as she watched her students start on their assignment. Harry went up to the teacher, got a textbook, and started on the homework.

"D-Draco?" Harry asked nervously, stammering.

"Yes?" He answered the teen.

"I need help; Math is one of my worst subjects..." Harry lied. He was good in all his subjects; he just wanted to be closer to Draco to get to know him better.

"Sure," Draco responded, moved his desk closer to Harry's, and started talking about how he should do it and what steps he should take to get there. All Harry was doing was staring dreamily at Draco.

"Get it?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Harry sighed as he continued to stare dreamily at Draco. Draco smiled at Harry. He was obviously aware of Harry starring at him.

"I'm having a party tomorrow night, do you want to go?" Draco asked.

"Really, are you sure? Why would you invite me?" Harry looked startled.

"Of course, I wouldn't invite you if I didn't mean it, I don't think you're a bad kid, besides I think we could be great….friends," As Draco said this, Harry blushed slightly.

"I'd love to go to the party."

"Great, here's my address, it starts at 7 tomorrow night," Draco scribbled down his address and gave it to Harry. They got finished with their math homework just as the bell rang with a few problems still un-worked, and turned in their homework. Both of them said good-bye as they went to lunch separately.

Remus had stopped Harry in the hallway to tell him that he had paper work to do and that he was going to eat lunch with the teachers this time, but also made sure that he would eat lunch with him the next time. Instead, Harry sat with Ron and Hermione at lunch.

"So? What held you back after class?" Ron asked with a mouth half-full of food.

"That teacher, the new one, is my godfather's boyfriend; he's like a second father to me..."

"Oh, what happened to your real father?"

"I would rather not talk about it if you didn't mind," Harry said. He could help to have tears in his eyes, but feel slightly sick from the food all around him.

"That's alright mate I understand," he said, giving his new friend a concerned look, not knowing whats to come.

"You alright mate? You look sick," Ron said as Harry shut his eyes tight and taking a deep breath, the smell of the tacos was making him sick.

"No, I'm not fine, I have to go. See yeah later guys," Harry said as he ran to the bathroom. Since the school was new to him, he could not find the bathroom right away. It was hard to take all the twists and turns to find one bathroom with him feeling this sick. Finally, he found a large door with the men sign next to the door, leaving Harry to rapidly, fling open the door.

He felt very dizzy as if everything was spinning. He barely hit the stall before he started puking in the toilet. Baring all the contents of his empty stomach that tore his insides, making them burn his throat while Harry coughed up so much blood; he passed out with hardly any pulse.

The last thing he heard was the bathroom door opening as he slipped into the darkness of the pain and torture his stomach filled him self with. Not knowing who it was, or rather, not caring who it was that had opened the door. His thoughts cut short, as was his air supply that was leaving him.

"Hello? 911?" The male said into the phone.

"I need an Ambulance immediately," he demanded.

"My name is not an of your business just get down to Hogwarts Schools right now! A teenage boy is in need of assistant! I don't think he is breathing!" The adult took Harry out of the bathroom and into the nurse's office until the paramedics came along.

They did not come for another few minutes, though during that time, they contacted Remus in the teachers lounge to tell him what had happened in the bathroom. Then they contacted Sirius to tell them about Harry's condition, and all that they could do for him. When they did get to the school, they put Harry on a stretcher that hooked up to a blood and oxygen pack. All the students that were in the lunchroom, including Draco, had watched all of this happen to Harry, though they felt extremely bad. Draco wanted to know more about the new kid: Harry Potter.

Harry was put in the Ambulance truck with Sirius riding in the back and Remus following in the car behind them to the hospital that would only give Harry more medication; at least that what Sirius thoughts were. They would only give him more medication to make him 'better,' he knows what is best for godson and it is definitely not medication. Sirius was holding Harry's hand, praying he would have a happier life when he would get out of the hospital. To Sirius, there was no such thing as losing Harry. He already lost James and it was hard on all of them. He promised James no matter what, he would always keep Harry safe and that is what he is going to do.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I combined earlier's chapters 5 and 6 together so I would have enough and I am going to re-make chapter 7 as 6 and then I will continue to update the story.

Harry awoke with a bright light in his face. It was hard for him to keep his eyes open, so he kept them closed until he could focus them a little better. He saw a nurse in a white uniform beside him looking over some of his medical records.

"Hospital...?" Harry asked warily. He was much to used to hospitals by now, he knew where he was, but sometimes the reports were different, somewhere the same. He could never tell because of the way the nurse handles the papers. The nurse looked up at Harry and smiled at him from waking up from his unconsciousness. It had been about 3 hours since he has been there and they had treated him with his condition not long ago with some X-rays.

"Yes, St. Mungo's," The nurse replied with a smile. "How are you feeling Mr. Potter? Do you feel any pain? Would you like glass of water?"

"I don't feel much really, just a little sleepy. Yes please, water would be great thank you. Can I see the results?" He asked curiously while trying his best to sit up on the slightly uncomfortable hospital bed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter I have the condition reports, not your overall results, you will have to ask the doctor when he comes back. I'll get you glass of water." She left after she said this, leaving Harry alone, but not for long. He saw a figure standing in the doorway, looking over, he noticed a curly-haired adult.

"Harry! I have missed you so much! I was so worried!" Sirius ran up to hug the boy on the hospital bed. Of course, Harry was happy Sirius was there, he loved getting hugs from Sirius; they were the best hugs.

"Where is Remy?" However, he liked seeing them both together; it makes him feel reassured that no one else is going to leave him and that both of the two adults still loved him.

"He is filling out papers and trying to see if the nurse can pull your records from your previous hospitals, he is so worried about you Harry, we both were very scare!" Sirius said in a concerned tone.

"I know I'm sorry..." Harry said sadly and looked down.

"It's not your fault Harry!" Sirius wanted Harry to be happy more than anything in the world and he knows that life has been hard on him, making it hard to be truly happy for him. Just then, the nurse came in holding a glass of water for Harry on a try, which Harry gladly accepted from the tray, and drank it down until his thirst quenched. His throat had been dry for a while it seemed like it anyway. She handed him some papers.

"The doctor is busy with surgery on another patient. He could not make it to discuss anything with you in person. I did however; get the results you asked for earlier Mr. Potter." After she handed them the results, she exited the room to give them time to look over them in private as to, not disturb the boys.

"Your nutrition level is much lower this time Harry..." Sirius commented quietly as he was looking at the papers.

"I'm sorry Siri...I just can't eat, it makes me even sicker and I can't I'm so sorry..." Harry knew this worried his godfather, but he could not help getting sick every time he is near food. It was as if he was around a rotten smell that was so horrible he couldn't make himself be around it.

"I know, that's why you have to work on it..." he looks over the paper more, deep in thought, "They have to give you strong medication to help your 'conditions'..." He acted angry towards saying this as he looked over the rest of the papers. Later that day, the doctor had written up the prescription for Harry's new pills and decided that it was all right for Harry to go home and if there were any problems with the new drug they prescribed that they should come to the hospital right away. In the car on the way home, Harry talked to Sirius.

"Siri?" Harry looked at his godfather.

"Hmm?" Sirius said as he kept his eyes on the road as he drove around a corner from the hospital.

"I was wondering if, you know, since I don't do it a lot, if maybe I could go to a party tomorrow night," he asked with hope coming from his voice that easily told Sirius how bad he was wanting to go to this party.

"Whose party?" Sirius asked casually with a hint of suspicion.

"Well, um, there is this really cute guy I met at school and he invited me to a party at his house." Sirius was really enjoying Harry talking, so he just sat in the driver's seat, driving like a maniac, and listened to everything he had to say until he broke Harry's the small silence that took over.

"I don't know, who is he?"

"Draco Malfoy, he's so adorable!"

"Well, I'll have to talk to Remus about it; I mean you did just get out of the hospital you know?"

"Yeah, well, I want to go to Draco's party!" Sirius laughed, he had not heard Harry whine since he was a little baby, and it sure did bring back memories for the aging man.

"HEY!"

"Yeah?" Harry didn't know why all of a sudden Sirius had just yelled at him, he never yelled at him, and he couldn't help but wonder what made his godfather yell so randomly.

"You are wearing my clothes mister!" He pointed out while his eyes darted from Harry to the road.

"Sorry...but they are just_ so_ comfy!" That was the last thing Harry said before they got to their apartment, where they had met Remus in the living room.

"What's so comfy?" Remus asked as he was looking puzzled as the teenaged boy and the black-haired man made their way into the door.

"Sirius's clothes, I wore them today!" Harry stated proudly. Remus chuckled.

"Yes, I noticed that in my classroom-" Sirius cut him off.

"Remy?"

"Yes, love?"

"Harry wants to know if he can go to a party so he can snog a really cute guy at his house alone and drink until he passes out..." Sirius replied lazily.

"NO! Absolutely not!" Remus' eyes bugged out in a shocked manner.

"Siri is lying! I do not! Well the party part but that is it! You know Draco. I told you about him, anyways, he is having a party tomorrow night and I want to go, but Siri said he had to ask you," Harry summarized.

"Well...alright, but I want you to take your pills just in case you get dizzy..." Remus sounded doubtful for letting Harry go to a party, but the kid has never had any friends or ever went to parties before and he thought this would be a good thing for Harry. Harry jumped on Remus, after he had said this.

"Thank you so much, Remy!" Harry hugged him so tight Remus thought he would never be able to breathe again! Remus hugged him back the best he could with Harry hugging so tightly on him.

"You're welcome," Remus replied.

"I'm gonna go raid Siri's closet to pick out what I'm gonna wear to the party!" As soon as Harry let go of Remus, he dashed toward the two lover's room to pick out an outfit.

"Those are _my_ clothes Harry, get back here!" Sirius ran after Harry and ran into their messy room. Remus heard the laughter of Harry and his godfather, for once Harry was happy.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day when Harry woke up, he started doing his morning routine. Getting dressed in Black faded pants that were slightly fitting on him, but not too baggy, a 3 studded belt, and a random shirt, it was red, tight, and fitted him nicely with the words "you can't touch this" on the front. Then he finished the outfit by putting on blue socks and his converse. When he was finished, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, put on deodorant, and take his medication prescriptions. After that, he went to the kitchen where Remus was making breakfast.

Harry came up behind him and gave him a hug, "morning Remus," he mumbled.

"Good morning Harry...yesterday was an eventful day, wasn't it?" Remus asked as he tried to start another conversation with Harry.

"Yes, it was. I found a shirt in Siri's closet yesterday I'm gonna wear it to the party...what's for breakfast?" Harry asked. He was trying not to inhale too much of the smell of bacon that had tried intoxicating his nostrils, he did not want anything bad to happen that day for , to him, was a great day so far.

"Bacon, ham and cheese omelet's with toast and whatever is to drink; probably coffee," he replied.

"Yummy, can I try a piece of bacon when it's done?" Harry asked.

"Are you sure?" He looked worried.

"Yeah, I'm gonna try to get this appetite thing improved, I don't like the hospital much and I really hate my stomach growling for food when it knows I can't eat," Harry said happily as he went over to the refrigerator and grabbing the milk. The he started pouring some of the cold, white liquid in a clean glass, and put the beverage back in the fridge.

"Want some?"

"No, Harry, I think I'll have coffee with Sirius," Remus gave him a pleasant smile and poured himself a cup of coffee in a mug with the picture of a cat. He knows how much Sirius hates cats; that is why it is his favorite mug. Harry smiled back at Remus before taking a sip of his milk.

"What's today's plan for English today?" Harry asked politely.

"I was gonna have every one write an essay about their favorite person," Remus smirked.

"That's not fair! You know I can't choose between you and Sirius!" The raven-haired boy gaped at him with wide eyes.

"I know. That is why I am giving that assignment, I want to see who you will pick...and I wanted to get back at you for Sirius scaring me yesterday," Remus got the food ready. He turned off the stove and oven and put the breakfast foods on separate plates.

"Eat up Harry, it's almost time to leave for school and I don't want you to be late again," he said.

"Ok," Harry replied as he grabbed a piece of bacon and nibble as much as he could with out getting sick. It was not too much, but he did eat a little. It was a delicious taste; he had not had in such a long time, which felt good to Harry's taste buds. After Remus ate, both of the two boys left the apartment to go to school.

Once they arrived, Remus parked in the teacher parking lot, where later on Harry met Hermione: who was always early for school. They talked and talked about everything they could think of to get to know each other a little better while Hermione pointed out to Harry that it was nice to have an intellectual conversation with someone who does not have the IQ of an ant. Ron showed up a few minutes before the tardy bell as always before he ran up to the two friends trying to catch his breath.

"Why don't you come in earlier Ron? You could have been late for the tardy bell!" Hermione said while they all started racing to their first hour class trying to make it to that side of the wing on time. Hermione had History while Ron had Chemistry, and Harry having Art. After finding his class, he realized he was late with barely having any clue of where he was going the entire time. He finally found the class, though he still had to walk up to the teacher to explain missing her class yesterday and that it was only his 2nd day.

"That's quit alright sit down and let's gets you started on the project everyone is supposed to be working on. We are picking partners and drawing them," Mrs. Trelawney said. Draco looked up at who walked in late and notice that it was Harry and smirked.

"Blaine?"

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Get up! I decided to draw Harry instead!" Draco said as he walked over to Harry to tell him he was his partner to "draw."

"Are you sure? I mean don't you already have a partner?" He asked.

"I did, but I want to draw you, so sit down so we can get started!" Draco pulled out the seat for Harry as the boy sat down and Draco began to draw.

"So how do you like the school so far?" Draco asked while looking down at the paper.

"It's really big and super hard to find my classes," Harry relied, keeping still.

"Yes, it is rather large, but of course I would only go to the best of schools," Draco stated rather cockily.

"...Right," Harry said quietly. Draco looked up and gave Harry the cutest smile he could muster, which Harry found himself staring at Draco dreamily again, just as he had been in Math yesterday. But Draco wasn't doing this for likable reasons of course; oh no, he wanted something alright, something that could maybe change Harry's reputation and personality so much that everyone would hate him at the school, at least, that's what Draco planned. He, of course, could not have the first new kid the school hadn't had in a while, take his reputation he 'worked' so hard to get for himself.

"Harry? Could you do something for me?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Could you maybe move a little closer?" He whispered just barely audible for Harry to hear.

"Umm sure," he replied. As he did what Draco asked, he moved closer, not knowing what was next to come; Draco had 'accidentally' slipped his foot from the bar of the art stool making their lips collide together. It sent cold chills down Draco's spine as it warmed Harry's heart.


End file.
